1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a lock control method, and more particularly, a lock control method using multiple channels for controlling a lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, a user operates a remote controller to lock or unlock an anti-theft lock such as a garage lock. When unlocking a lock, a user sends an unlock control signal from a remote controller to the lock to perform an unlock operation such as opening a rolling door. The garage lock of the prior art is always power supplied by a socket and allows the door to be opened when being unlocked. According to the method of the prior art, the said lock/unlock control signal is sent with a single channel.
The lock described above is insecure. When operating a remote controller to send a control signal to lock or unlock, a thief can steal the adopted frequency by a frequency scanning method, and then use the stolen frequency to send a signal for unlocking the door. Hence, the lock of the prior art is easily cracked, and crimes of this sort are quite common. It is necessary to develop a lock control method to improve the anti-theft capability of the locks.